Batida
by Sild-San
Summary: Future fic, Honker e Gosalyin namoravam quando ela morre, o que Honker sente...,oneshot,português,k


"_A perda de um amigo é comparável à perda de um membro" – Anónimo_

Passaram-se meses, semanas, dias, mas ainda dói, foi-me dito que a dor é uma coisa boa, que me permite ver que ainda sou racional, que é bom sofrer, que isso prova que a amava, realmente, mas isso é uma fraca desculpa para justificar todas as dores que eu sinto.

Sinto a falta do coração dela a bater, de me deitar com ela e de por o meu ouvido no peito dela, só para sentir o batimento do seu coração, sinto falta dos lábios dela no meu corpo, sinto falta dos beijos, das suas caricias, do calor do corpo dela enquanto ela me passava as mãos pelo cabelo, de tudo….

A dor parece não vir desaparecer, a cada dia que passa aumenta, quando soube a noticia pensei que a dor não poderia aumentar muito mais….estava errado, se a dor que senti naquele momento fosse toda a que sinto, então estaria bem, mas é impossível, por várias vezes sinto que atingi o limite, mas depois a dor aumenta, e continua a aumentar, até que eu sinto que não consigo manter-me são, esta dor, não pode ser a coisa de uma pessoa considerada normal, andar por ai, de coração quebrado, a sorrir como se nada se passa-se, um sorriso cansado a condizer com as olheiras.

Lembro-me perfeitamente de como descobri, e como poderia esquecer? Foi o momento que me mudou a vida, alguns grandes heróis quando confrontados com um desafio desta grandeza sorriem, como se desafiando os deuses a aumentarem a intensidade, prontos para tudo e mais alguma coisa. Mas eu não sou um herói, nunca fui, e nunca serei.

O peso dos céus pareceu ter aterrado nos meus ombros, mandei-lhes emails, telefonemas, mensagens! Não sei bem para quê, pois sabia que nunca iria ter uma resposta, mas sentia-me bem a fazê-lo. Parei, agora não é muito provável que ele me responda do "grande além", se é que existe tal coisa.

Chorei e chorei, chorei até ser incapaz de produzir mais lágrimas, chorei até estar rouco, chorei até a minha voz não sair mais, e quando não conseguia chorar mais, chorei em silêncio. Estava destroçado, destruído, não sabia se alguma vez conseguiria voltar a amar, ainda não sei se consigo.

Era só mais uma tarde, mais uma, não tinha nada de invulgar, tínhamos tidos dezenas de tardes iguais a esta antes, e teríamos milhares de tardes como esta depois, mas algo aconteceu….qualquer coisa má.

Comecei a estranhar quando ela se atrasou, cinco minutos, sim, não era raro ela atrasar-se, sempre com a sua falta de pontualidade, mas para estar comigo? Raramente se atrasava, no entanto facilmente afastei as dúvidas, afinal, que são 5 minutos? Ainda teríamos pelo menos algumas horas, se apenas soubesse….devia tê-la procurado, logo, de inicio, mas não, fiquei em casa, preguiçosamente, à sua espera.

Não tínhamos falado, nem nada, não desde a noite anterior, ela tivera aulas, eu também as tivera, não podia estar a mandar mensagens durante esse período, preocupado mandei-lhe uma mensagem, a perguntar-lhe se estava bem, nunca cheguei a receber uma resposta….

Um carro…..um maldito carro atravessou-se à sua frente, ela nunca fora muito de se por em perigo, o sinal estava vermelho, estava a atravessar na passadeira! Como é que alguém podia estar a fazer o que a sociedade mandava e depois ser atropelada? Quem é que decide quem vive ou morre? Será sorte? Destino? Crueldade? Não sei! Mas como é que eu posso andar pela rua de novo, atravessar as estradas se a qualquer momento posso eu ser morto? E o condutor nem sequer foi acusado de nada, homicídio era o que devia ter sido! Deviam tê-lo prendido e atirado a chave para longe…mas não o fizeram.

Vieram à minha procura, fui das primeiras pessoas que avisaram, encontraram o meu número no seu telemóvel, quando atendi o telefone a minha mão tremia, de excitação, uma excitação que sentia sempre que falava com ela, mas o tremor mudou depressa de assunto, consigo lembrar-me e cada raio de palavra dita…como um peso esta enterrou-se na minha cabeça, e não acho que as vá esquecer muito em breve.

"Olá….com quem falo…."

"Passa-se algo de errado, onde encontrou este telemóvel, ele pertence à minha namorada….passou-se alguma coisa?"

Uma pausa desconfortável, que durou alguns segundos, nos quais eu imaginei o pior, as minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando a pessoa que tinha o telemóvel me respondeu…

"Desculpe….ela foi atropelada….a situação parece ser má, provavelmente devia ir ter com ela ao hospital…."

"Qual?" – Perguntei entre dentes cerrados, incapaz de acreditar no que ouvia, talvez eu já soubesse no meu fundo, mas ia nega-lo o maior tempo possível

"O que quer dizer?"

"QUAL?" – Gritei, a minha voz cheia de emoção, lutando para controlar as lágrimas, que teimavam em sair apesar de tudo, mal ouviu a resposta, peguei na carteira, nas chaves de casa, escrevinhei uma nota, com uma letra ilegível, e parti. Devo ter-me atirado para frente de carros e corrido em vez e parar, tal era a minha pressa, poderia ter chamado um táxi e ter partilhado uns últimos momentos com ela, mas não estava a pensar…quando finalmente cheguei ao hospital entrei de rompão, correndo por todo o lado, procurando-a, o olhar de dor provavelmente muito evidente, acabei por encontrar o seu quarto, mas era tarde demais…

O cheiro a hospital estava presente, aquele cheiro de medicamentos, anestesia e produto de limpeza, Morgana estava a chorar, asa agarrada ao pulso dela, o pai dela, Drake, sentado numa cadeira, nenhuma quantidade de luta o podia ter preparado para isto, as máquinas que deviam monitorizar o seu coração a fazerem um "beep", incomodativo, olhei para a cara dela, parecia tão calma, serena, quase como se estivesse a dormir, por uns momentos imaginei que fosse a verdade, mas o choro dizia-me outra coisa….

O funeral foi difícil, sórdido, sério, mas aguentei-me sem derramar uma última lágrima, a realidade de que nunca mais a viria não se sobrepôs até a ver a ser enterrada, o último toque de terra a tocar no buraco, agora enchido.

Tenho-me dado muito com o pai dela os seus dias de Super- heroísmo para trás, e com os seus amigos, mostrei- lhes as mensagens que trocámos, parecem felizes, terem mais algo da Gossie, dizem que as dores e as adversidades constroem caracter, mas se assim é então eu devo ser a pessoa mais interessante do mundo? Não é? Nunca mais me senti feliz e acho que nunca mais vou, mas pelo menos tenho as memórias, por mais dolorosas que sejam.

Porque a amei realmente, muito muito, e nunca mais vou ter a minha querida Gosalyin de volta….tenho que me habituar presumo…

**Nota do autor: Sim, sim eu sei, patos falantes animados, mas que posso dizer, já era tempo de haver uma história portuguesa, mesmo que uma trágica future fic incrivelmente batida e clichê…aqui está**


End file.
